


The Act of Omission

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Smut, Smangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: There are a lot of things that you and Sam just don't talk about





	The Act of Omission

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading something where Sam wasn't saying something, then I kinda wanted more of that, so this came out. I'm sorry...  
> Beta'd by my bestie @deanwinchesterswitch (tumblr)

“Oh, God, yes!” you scream as Sam rams into you harder and faster.

The feel of his thick cock slamming deep into you has your toes curling and your eyes screwing shut as your head presses deep into the pillow beneath you. His teeth on your neck is the final spark you need to tip over the edge and you come screaming his name, nails in his back and legs tight around his waist.

He follows directly behind you, thrusting in deep and stilling his movements as his cock pulses within you. He’s breathing a hot chuckle into your neck as he slides out of you, holding the condom secure with one hand and himself aloft with the other. He rolls over and sits up on the edge of the bed as you stare at his back, trying to catch your breath. 

You take in deep breaths as you watch his shoulders sag. “What exactly are you doing here, Sam?” you ask, dreading the answer you know is coming.

He tosses the used contraceptive into the trash bin on the other side of your nightstand and brings one knee onto the bed to turn and face you properly. His cheeks are still flushed from exertion and his hair is attractively disheveled, half hanging in front of his face as he looks down at you. He’s so damn, heartbreakingly beautiful, a glorious mess.

Sam’s brow furrows the tiniest bit and he pulls his lips into a thin, purposefully mischievous grin. “I thought we were having a good time; relieving a little stress.” He looks at you and the understanding in his eyes is unmistakable.

You force yourself to flash him a smile. “That we are.” 

There is no misinterpreting what’s between you. You both feel an insatiable need to constantly be near each other whenever the other is around; neither of you wanting to push for more, but neither of you able to say when enough is enough. You’re no fit for his vagabond lifestyle and he’s not meant to stay behind the white picket fence you’ve built for yourself. Yet every time he’s in town, you find yourself unable to say no. Unable to say goodbye. And he always comes back to you.

He turns himself around, stretching his legs out and bringing his head to the other pillow at the head of the bed, and rolls to his side to face you. His eyes never leave yours as his fingers twine with yours. You can feel the wetness form behind your lids when you make yourself blink. 

You laugh humorlessly and try to look away from him. Of course, he doesn’t let you, releasing your hand in favor of putting his fingers lightly under your chin to coax your eyes back to his. You feel a hot tear make its way to soak into your pillow and his thumb reaches out to dry your temple. His eyes are swimming with emotion; empathy, remorse, heartache. Resolution.

Your next breath is shaky as you try to smile at him. To let him know that you’re strong and you’ll be fine. That you’re able to survive being head over heels in love with Sam Winchester. Not that either of you had ever uttered the words, it’s clear how you feel. He’s the kindest, most caring man you’d ever met; he’s also the bravest most selfless person you had ever encountered, and the fact that he was also the most passionate lover, just made him altogether too good to be true. The harder you try to smile, the more you realize that it’s a lie. 

His palm is warm on your cheek and his fingers wrap almost all the way around your head as he caresses you. His touch is soothing and hurtful all at the same time. A feeling of absolute cowardice takes over you, and you squeeze your eyes shut as more tears threaten to spill out. 

“When will I see you again?” Your voice coming out a broken whisper.

His fingers stop their loving grazes and when you open your eyes you see that he isn’t looking at you anymore. He’s suddenly acutely aware of the space between your head and the headboard beyond it. He takes in a deep breath before looking into your eyes. His brow smoothes out and his lip twitches as he swears, “I’ll be back in a few weeks. We’re just going a few states over. It should be a quick job.”

You sigh and nod. “Will you stay the night?”

“Of course.” He leans forward and presses a long, soft kiss to your forehead, and tucks your head beneath his chin.

You resist the urge to close your eyes and inhale his scent, knowing full well that you’ll be wallowing in his pillow the following day. Before you’re ready, he stands and helps you up so that you can freshen up before going to sleep. By the time you make your way back to bed, he’s already under the covers. You can see that he’s forcing his eyes to stay closed and that his jaw is clenched shut.

Climbing in beside him, you can’t resist placing your hand on his face to relax his jaw. He leans into the touch while squeezing his eyes together even tighter. He doesn’t open them as he wraps his arms around you and crushes you into his chest. You both breathe deeply until his grip loosens and you can maneuver yourself within his hold to get comfortable enough to let exhaustion take over.

When you pass out you’re warm and safe and as close to content as you can let yourself feel; when you awaken you are cold and lonely and broken-hearted. Somehow you both knew that Sam would never darken your doorstep again. Neither of you could admit it to each other, let alone yourselves, but that night was a goodbye, a bittersweet parting of two souls who were supposed to be destined for so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
